Clash of Worlds Arc
The is an arc of events that takes place on User Battle Wiki. Centered around Yoshi Starshield, the plot follows the struggles the User Battle Force face, starting from the crash landing of Yoshi's ship to his final confrontation with Lancer. This arc was originally intended to take place after the Uncharted World Arc in the Legacy of the User Battle Force. However, due to complications, it had been moved to an unspecific time in A World Without Music. Thus, this arc was therefore later intended to be split into two parts: Legacy's Part I, which introduces the conflict, and Music's Part II, which sparks the battles. Due to later confirmations of the author's retirement, however, this arc was completely cancelled. = Part I = Characters introduced Allies *Yoshi Starshield *Smaug *Rarity Villains *RED Spy *Zant **Majora's Mask **Vaati **Onox **Veran *Super Zoshi **Dyoll Irving **Mega Man Z **Wyu Hayabusa **Shelly **Nocturne the Eternal Nightmare **Brand the Burning Vengeance **Renekton the Butcher of the Sands Yoshi's Log Yoshi has recorded the events of his adventures with the User Battle Force in bullet point format. Events that occur without Yoshi's involvement are not recorded. Dimension W *Crash landed in a place the locals call Chernobyl. *Taken to a mansion and healed by a Pokémon. *RED Spy attacked and kidnapped Mega and Manew. *Nocturne showed up, forcing me to tell the battle force about what caused my crash landing. *Headed to the news station to find Nocturne. We fail to find him, but faced Shao Kahn and Brand. Brand showed signs of being corrupted by Dark Phazon. *Traced Nocturne to a desert location. *Contained Nocturne. *Mega Man Z attacked us with an army. We later learn that it was a distraction to rescue Nocturne. *Went back to the desert and discovered that the desert location contained a base. *Several fights with Renekton, Nocturne, and Lord Kass. Captured soon after. *Battle force broke me out of Zoshi's main base. *Large battle with military on our side against Zoshi's army at his base. Mega stalled Ultimate Dragon as we moved on. *Dyoll baits\ed us into a teleporter that teleported us to Zoshi's throne room. *Faced Shelly. *Busted out of the throne room after Shelly escapes. *Rested at the mansion when Mega calls us to remind us that he's still fighting. His transmission was cut short. *Arrived at the scene of the battle, only to find that Ultimate Dragon is knocked out. *Find Bass Mega. *Forced to travel through the teleporter once again to rescue his other half. *Met Nightmare in Zoshi's throne room. Did not expect that. *Combated Nightmare, but he showed signs of decimating us with a controlled Mega. Am captured as the others escaped. Hyrule *Mega broke free of Nightmare's control and sent me through a portal to a strange world. No word on what happened to Mega. *Spoke with natives at a place called Hyrule Castle. *Disguised myself as Link after hearing news of the Great Deku Tree undergoing the symptoms of corruption. *Spoke with the princess of the land. She knew I was in a disguise, but gave me the Light Arrows to fix the corruption. *Traveled to the Great Deku Tree via boat. *Boat was destroyed by a pirate named Cervantes de Leon. Forced to travel on the back of a Zora. *Arrived at the Great Deku Tree, which showed signs of corruption. *Traveld deep within the Great Deku Tree, only to find Majora. *Combated Majora briefly, damaging him a few times before Dave and a few others arrived. *With their help, we contained Majora. Briefly saw a person who resembled Vaati. *Encountered someone named Starman Alpha. *Clair, NB Pro, and I investigated a shipwreck on a hillside while Timson talked with Starman Alpha. *Shipwreck turned out to be Cervantes' ship. *Defeated Cervantes and used his ship to travel back him. *Attempted to look for Lux after being unable to find her. *Lux used Finales Funkeln to get our attention. *Starman Alpha moved our ship to Lux's location, which was an island. *The ship accelerated rapidly, crashing into the island. Jumped off with Heather and Quint before it crashed. *Flew to the island to help the others; noticed a blue aura around Lux *Someone knocked us aside with a very strong wind. The blue aura around Lux turned into the Triforce of Wisdom. *The figure took the Triforce of Wisdom and left via portal. *Firetrail and Timson opened a Garganta back to Hueco Mundo to gather supplies. *Met with Bass Mega, who gave us supplies. *Went through the portal the figure went through earlier. *Portal led us to a cave, which was on a cliff surrounded by the sea. *Traveled via Helmarocs to a large tornado that was very visible. *Traveled through the tornado, only to find a tower. *Entered the tower via the top window. *Began descent down the tower. *Kalle Demos attacked us while we were falling down the tower. *Timson resurrected and fired a Gran Rey Cero which knocked me out. = Part II = Characters Introduced Neutrals *Azrael *Seutriv 8 *Yldaed 8 Villains *Lancer *Tabuu *Dark Samus *Megatron *Teridax *Rahu *Sigma